


Your Lies, My Truths

by Badkenma_Goodkarma



Series: Shifters [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badkenma_Goodkarma/pseuds/Badkenma_Goodkarma
Summary: (Not a stand alone, I would not recommend reading before part one)After arriving at the boarding school, they are taught to fight against the creatures that attacked Japan.They were supposed to be given time to train, but everyday less soldiers come back from outside the safe zone. Kuroo knows it's only a matter of time before they get sent out to die.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay part two takes place basically as soon as part one ends. I split the, up because I'm focusing on a different pair in each part, but unlike the first it won't all be one POV; there will be POV scenes from Akaashi and a couple short ones from Iwaizumi as well.
> 
> ALSO: There is smut from here on out... I know I didn't really have any in the last one so I'll put warnings in the chapters when there's smut.

“What do you think they wanted with Bo and Akaashi?”

Kenma shrugged his shoulders, eyes not leaving the Rubik’s cube in his hands. Kuroo sighed and stepped away from their dorm door. He had been about to head over to where Bokuto was staying, but saw Iwaizumi and Oikawa step inside the room as Kuroo was leaving his. Bokuto and Akaashi were staying across the hall, three doors down to the right. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were Kuroo and Kenma’s direct neighbors to the left and he was pretty sure Hinata, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, and Yachi were in the rooms right across from him.

It was nice of them to keep them all together, Kuroo thought. It was the least they could do, since they were forcing them to basically die once they ‘graduated’. Kenma seemed interested in the third option, but Kuroo wasn’t dumb. The animals who attacked Japan were clearly superior. There was a reason they haven’t attacked this city yet, but once they decided to, Kuroo knew everyone here would be dead.

He walked over to Kenma and laid down on the edge of the bed. Kenma immediately shifted to lay beside him on his back. His head rested on the curve of Kuroo’s shoulder and his hands were in the air, trying to connect all the correct colors on the cube. It was normal for them to be like this. Kenma didn’t like other people, but he was always affectionate with Kuroo. Kenma never responded when he tried to flirt with him, but he knew they would end up together. It was one of those things he had always known. It’s why he turned down all the confessions he received and never pursued anyone else. Kenma liked to do things at his own speed and Kuroo was okay with that. Although with them most likely about to die, he wished Kenma would quicken his pace, just a little.

“Kuro, turn off the lights.”

He turned his head to see Kenma putting the cube down and turning to face the wall. He turned off the lights and then hesitated before going to the other bed across the room. He faced the wall, with his back to Kenma. These beds were a lot smaller than the ones at their houses, so he thought they might be more comfortable on their own.

Kenma apparently didn’t care, because not even ten seconds passed from Kuroo sliding into his own bed, before he heard the rustling of the other boy getting up and moving across the room. Kuroo’s bed dipped and he felt the warmth at his back. Kenma’s arm slid around his waist and Kuroo moved his hand to cover the one resting on his stomach.

“If you make me leave the bed again after I’m almost asleep, I’ll bite you.”

Kuroo smiled and squeezed Kenma’s hand. He felt relieved that he wasn’t the only one needing the comfort of another human being. Kuroo wasn’t as shy with his affection, but he knew no one else’s hugs felt the same. He felt the puffs of air blow against the back of his neck and knew Kenma was asleep from the steady rhythm they kept. His body wanted to follow the other boys lead, but the sound of a door opening down the hall distracted him. He tensed and held his breath. Hoping to hear something. He knew someone was talking, he could hear the deep voice of Iwaizumi, but couldn’t make out a single word. Footsteps started and then stopped as they - presumably- were opening the door to their room.

“They didn’t take that well.” Oikawa’s voice was soft, but Kuroo still heard the words clearly.

“Of course they didn’t take that well! They thought their friends were dead and then we showed up and said ‘hey turns out they’re alive ta-da.”

“Iwa-chan, you seem grumpy. Is it because you found another gray hair? You know, you should rea-“

Oikawa’s voice cut off as their door shut.

Someone was alive? Kuroo thought that sounded like good news. _So why were they making it seem like it wasn’t so good?_ _And the walls here are thin. Noted._

He relaxed into the mattress and let the sound of Kenma’s breathing lull him to sleep.

 

 

 

Akaashi was slightly intimidating to Kuroo. Not that he’d ever admit it or let it show. He masked it by using humor, but as he was standing in front of Bokuto and Akaashi, the harsh look in Akaashi’s eyes kept killing any attempt at humor that tried to make its way out of his throat.

“This information is not necessary for you, Kuroo-san.” Akaashi’s tone of voice booked no room for arguments, and Kuroo looked towards Bokuto for help.

“Keiji, I trust Kuroo and you should too. He can keep a secret!”

Kuroo nodded and drew an ‘X’ over his heart for good measure. “Cross my heat and hope to die.”

He tried to look as innocent as possible, but Akaashi’s face didn’t change. Kuroo was convinced he was some kind of robot. With everything going on, he wouldn’t be surprised.

“Kuroo-san, there is no need for you to know more about Bokuto-san’s animal side. It is already dangerous enough for him, with multiple people knowing. The more you know, the worse it is for kou-… Bokuto-san.”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow at the almost slip of Bokuto’s first name.

“Oya oya, what’s this? First name basis? Moving fast Bo. I like it.” He grinned and held out his fist.

Bokuto jumped forward to complete the fist bump, and like he knew he would, started spilling all kinds of information. When he was happy, he always forgot any kind of secrets he was supposed to be keeping.

“Yeah, man! I told you back at the gas station that me and ‘kaashi are, like, official. Like super official. He’s even seen me naked! Although I haven’t seen him naked. He only saw me like that because I accidentally shifted into this rad polar bear and all my clothes tore, which actually kind of sucked and it’s why I’m wearing the sheet wrapped around my waist. Oh! also-“

“Hey Bo, can we back up a bit?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Great. Awesome. Why the fuck weren’t you going to tell me you can turn into a _fucking polar bear_?”

He saw Akaashi pinch the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb.Bokuto’s mouth formed an “o” as he realized what he did. Then he shrugged.

“It was pretty cool, I’ll show you sometime.”

“Bokuto-san, we’ve talked about this. You shouldn’t be shifting at all while we’re here.”

Kuroo tuned out Bokuto’s response when he heard a door open down the hall. He left Kenma sleeping in the bed, but he doesn’t like waking up in new places alone. If that was him he was going to be _pissed._ He heard the soft footsteps that were associated with someone small, and cringed.

There was a knock on door and the conversation that had been going on between the other two stopped. Akaashi looked at Kuroo, but he was already moving to hide behind Boktuo. He didn’t want to be in Kenma’s immediate line of sight. Akaashi went to open the door and then stepped back for the smaller man to come into the room. If Kuroo wasn’t absolutely terrified of Kenma right now, he would be able to appreciate how cute he looked in a skirt with his hair all tangled from sleep. However, any thoughts of affection flew out the window when Kenma’s eyes immediately found his. He whimpered as Kenma stalked closer. Bokuto, used to this display due to the amount of times Kuroo had left Kenma at new training grounds and camp sites, quickly scurried over to Akaashi, out of Kenma’s war path.

“Kitten, I was just coming back for you I promise!”

Kenma stopped right in front of him and did nothing but stare into his eyes for 46.7 seconds. Not that he was counting or anything. A drop of sweat ran down the back of his neck and into his shirt. Kenma’s eyes narrowed at him, and then before he could react, Kenma's hand reached out to grab Kuroo’s nipple through the cloth. He twisted and Kuroo started slapping his hand away.

“Ow! Son of a bitch! Damnit, Kenma!”

He let go and as Kuroo rubbed his hand over the abused nipple, Kenma turned and walked out the door. Kuroo looked at Akaashi and Bokuto.

“He’s not a morning person.”

 

 

 

It was their first day of this training school they were forced to be in, and Kuroo was just as bored in these new classes as he was in his old ones. The guard mainly talked about the city layout and where to go if you were cornered. _Blah blah blah_. He looked around the room and saw some familiar faces. Including Karasuno’s libero. He was sitting towards the front, near Hinata and Kageyama. Kuroo and Kenma have yet to find anyone else from Nekoma, and Kuroo hoped they were okay. He knew the school was big and they split up these classes into small groups, so there was a chance the other players were here, just not on this side of the building.

After a few hours had passed, the guard led them to a dining hall, where a couple dozen people were already sitting. Kenma tugged his sleeve and Kuroo followed him to a long table in the corner. On each of the tables was a metal container of oatmeal and a basket of bread. They each got their own bowl and headed towards the end of the table where it was mostly empty.

“Kuro, I think we should join the scouters.”

Kuroo stared at him.

Kenma, _his_ Kenma, wanted to put in effort to leave the safety of the city. That made zero sense.

“Why?”

Kenma didn’t answer. He continued to eat, with his gaze on the table. Kuroo figured now was as good a time as any to bring up the conversation he had been avoiding.

“Kenma… are you ever going to tell me what happened that day?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. The day of the attack, in Karasuno’s gym. Right before Daichi died, you ran up to me freaking out-“

“Kuro, stop.”

“It’s like you knew the attack was going to happen-“

“I said stop.”

“And then you took us on all the routes that didn’t have a single shifter and you didn’t even stop to look where you were going, it’s like you knew where they were-“

“Tetsurou!”

Kuroo looked down at his untouched oatmeal. This was something that had been bothering him for a while. Ever since that day. Kenma never brought it up, and he hasn’t asked. 

“Kuro, I promise that was all purely luck. I had a bad feeling and I wanted to go home, and when everything happened, I just thought about what my video game characters would do.”

“What?”

“In the games where I have to run from monsters. I was thinking about where I would go if I was playing the game. It was purely luck.”

“Okay.” Kenma held his gaze for a few seconds before looking back down at the table.

Kenma has never lied to his face before. So why didn’t he believe him?

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi/Akaashi POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* there is smut in this chapter -   
> I know I haven't really posted any smut scenes before so if you guys don't like it I can keep them out. I know 4 days probably doesn't seem like a long time, but I know I've been updating this series every like 2-3 days, so I'm sorry this one took me so long. I've been rereading it because I'm kinda nervous to post a scene like this. So anyways, enjoy. I'm sorry there isn't really any KuroKen in this chapter, but the rest will be mainly Kuroo/Kenma POV for part 2, I promise.

“Iwa-chan, that hurt!” Oikawa glared up at him from his position on the floor.

Iwaizumi ignored him and got back in a fighting stance. Everyone had already left the large room they used for training, but he chose to stay behind, knowing Oikawa would stay with him.

“We’re sparring, dumbass. It’s going to hurt.”

“Don’t be so rough with me! You know my delicate skin bruises easily.” Oikawa stood and brushed back his hair with his fingers. “I don’t even know why you’re doing this.”

“Open your eyes, Oikawa. Every day less and less soldiers are returning and those who do return are injured. They’ll be sending us out soon. I would be surprised if we’re still here next week.”

“But we can choose, Iwa-chan. I think we should do the police thingy and stay in the city.”

Iwaizumi stalked closer and tilted his head back slightly to look him in the eye.

“If you believe for one second, that they’re giving us a choice, then you’re an idiot. They’ll drag us out there, give us guns and not care if we return. We’re expendable.”

He stepped back and immediately regretted his words. Oikawa’s face whitened and his eyes looked huge. His lower lip trembled, and Iwaizumi sighed. He reached out to pull Oikawa against his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. After a second, Oikawa brought his up to grab the back of Iwaizumi’s shirt.

“Tooru… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. I’m just stressed.”

“This isn’t supposed to be happening to us, Hajime. We should be preparing for our university, and celebrating with Makki and Mattsun…”

Iwaizumi pulled back and brought his hands up to cup Oikawa’s face.

“Don’t worry, Tooru. I’m training like this so I can protect us.”

“I would feel better if Iwa-chan gave me a massage later.”

Iwaizumi let him go, and turned to walk away. “I don’t even know why I try to be nice to you.”

 

________________

 

“Akaaaashi!”

Akaashi turned his head to see Bokuto run up to him.

“I got to play with some of the hunting knives!”

_Well that’s terrifying_.

“Very nice, Bokuto-san.”

“They said they’re going to have us practice throwing them, for when we eventually run out of bullets and can no longer use guns. Oh! and they’re making a whole bunch of bow and arrows!”

Akaashi trusted Bokuto more with a bow and arrow than he did with a large hunting knife, but if he was being perfectly honest, any sort of weapon in Bokuto’s hand was a horrifying thought.

Akaashi knew, that sometime in the near future, they would be selected to ‘graduate’ and become soldiers. It terrified him, but he supposed their situation wasn’t awful. At least they had a bed to sleep in and food to eat until they were sent to be torn apart by beings much stronger than them. It was definitely better than hiding outside the safe zone. Not trusting anyone because no one could guarantee that they weren’t fully human.

They had learned a bit more from the guards. A team in Singapore had captured one of them and extracted information. They knew that there were several clans around the world, and the shifters followed the leader of their own clan.

People shifted into the animal that their personality resembled most. Wolves were assertive, Bears were protective, foxes were sly and intellectual, and so on. Apparently there were all types of shifters, and born shifter usually shared their personality traits with their families and clans, so it was rare for a person to be born a different animal than their family.

They rarely turned people, because it was hard to determine what animal they would get. If a wolf shifter turned someone, but they were a panther instead, then they had to be given to the correct clan. They were still gathering more information, but Akaashi didn’t know what the point was. It’s not like they actually had a fighting chance.

“Akaashi.”

He turned and looked up as Bokuto brought his lips down. The kiss lasted only a second before Bokuto pulled back. “You’re thinking too much again.”

He grabbed Bokuto’s hand and smiled. “Sorry, Bokuto-san.”

“Do you want to go back to the dorm?” Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows and Akaashi knew what Bokuto was thinking. He pulled him towards their room before anyone could see them and try to start a conversation.

 

 

 

Akaashi’s arms trembled and his upper body collapsed. His hips were still being held high by Bokuto, and he pressed his face into the pillow to muffle his moan. As Bokuto’s thrusts became harder, he leaned over Akaashi, reaching a hand out to grab his hair and lift his head up. He felt saliva drip out of his open mouth, but then Bokuto was whispering in his ear, and he didn’t care about what he may look like.

“You like that Keiji? You want me to touch you? Make you come?”

Akaashi whimpered and pressed his hips back into Bokuto as he thrust forward. Bokuto’s hand left Akaashi’s hair to reach around and stroke him, matching the pace of his thrusts. His thighs started to tremble and Akaashi yelled into his pillow as he came over Bokuto’s hand. Bokuto pulled out and flipped him over, stroking himself until he came on Akaashi’s stomach.

Akaashi stretched his arms over his head as he tried to steady his breathing. Bokuto fell onto the bed beside him and closed him eyes.

 

 

 

They were given a break from their classes, but Bokuto thought they should continue some kind of exercise. Akaashi liked this type of exercise a lot more than the push ups they were forced to do after lunch.

Bokuto sighed and sat up.

“I’ll get a towel to wipe you down Keiji. One second.”

Akaashi said nothing as he watched Bokuto get up to grab a hand towel that was by his dresser. He loved the way Bokuto’s back muscles shifted as he moved his arms.

After he came back and cleaned Akaashi, they made their way to the other bed to avoid the stickiness of the sheets.

“Good thing we get the laundry tomorrow.”

Akaashi smiled and curled up beside Bokuto, resting his head on the other mans chest. He was glad Bokuto never minded when he stayed silent. He was never deterred and always kept talking; Akaashi loved it. Bokuto’s voice soothed him and made him feel warm.

“Hey Akaashi, was that good?”

“Very good, Bokuto-san.”

“I’ve gotten better at it right?”

“Mmmhhmm. A lot better, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto laughed and pumped his fist in the air. Akaashi turned his face Bokuto’s chest to hide his smile. They had sex for the first time last night and this was only the third time they’ve been together. Akaashi thought all three times were pretty great.

 

 

“Hey Bokuto-san?”

“Yeah?”

“With your senses, can you smell another shifter?”

“I don’t know? Maybe… I mean, everyone here has certain smell that’s the same, so maybe that means they’re human? Shifters might have a different smell. Why?”

“I have a bad feeling.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think there’s another shifter here, but I’m not sure who. There are a few people I’ve seen looking suspicious, so I was hoping you could go near them and see if they smell different.”

“Yea I can do that tomorrow when we go back to the training room, just show me who.”

 

 

 

“No, sorry ‘kaashi.” Bokuto was walking towards him, shaking his head. He had Bokuto go near almost everyone in their part of the school, and Bokuto hadn’t smelled anything different about anyone. None of this really meant anything though. They still didn’t know a lot about them. Maybe they had a way to blend in and be unnoticeable by other shifters?

“It’s alright Bokuto-san. Let’s head back to the dorm.” Their practice had been cut short as another scouting group came back with half their members missing. This made Akaashi nervous. The faster they lost soldiers and civilians willing to fight, the faster they were going to send out those at the boarding school. They would probably start with the oldest and work their way down.

“Hey, ‘kaashi, I need to tell you something when we get back to the dorm.”

He looked over and say Bokuto staring at him.

“Okay, we can talk first and then shower.”

 

 

“I lied to you.”

“What?” That was definitely not what Akaashi expected to hear. He thought Bokuto had been trying to suggest they have sex again, which he wasn’t opposed to.

“I lied to you back in the ballroom, but only because I didn’t know what to say and I didn’t want you to freak out, and I’m not really sure if I’m correct-“

“Koutarou, please spit it out.”

“There was one person there who smelled different than everyone else. It was faint, but I could tell when I was standing right next to him.”

Akaashi knew it. The only question now is what to do with them. They would turn this person in, but would the guards torture the shifter for information? Probably. Was he okay with handing someone over, knowing what would happen to them? He would have to be. If there was a spy in the school, then it was only a matter of time before the safe zone was attacked and-

“We can’t do anything about it though.”

His thoughts came to a screeching halt. Was Bokuto insane?

“We have to. They’re murderers.”

“You don’t understand, we know this person. We can’t turn them in.”

They knew them? So it wasn’t someone who Akaashi had originally suspected.

“I was standing next to them in the lunch room-“

“The lunch room? But we were only with…” Akaashi’s eyes widened as he remembered him and Bokuto being directly next to only two other people at lunch. He could guess which one of the two it was.

Bokuto nodded and confirmed what he was thinking.

“It was Kenma… His underlying smell was different from you and Kuroo.”

It made sense. Kozume had been acting stranger than normal since the attack. And then he remembered that day. When Kozume had run up to Kuroo, begging to leave. Right before they were attacked. He wondered if Kozume knew what was going to happen? Or if he smelled the blood of the other students as they were being slaughtered outside the gym,

“What should we do Keiji?”

Akaashi had no idea. They couldn’t turn Kozume in; he was their friend.

But was that friendship a ploy to get them to lower their guard before attacking?


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroo didn’t really see the point in learning hand to hand combat; the shifters would just claw the fuck out of them and run away.

They were currently in what he assumed to be a ballroom. The windows facing the front of the school were big and the view was unobstructed. Which was why Kuroo saw the group of men walking towards the school.

The building was located near the edge of the safe zone, so they had set up a medic camp and check-in site in one of the gyms on the property. Yesterday, when they were in thisroom learning how to correctly throw a punch, he saw the group of armed men leave, walking towards the barricade set up to protect them from the rest of the city.

That same group was now walking towards the school, covered in blood. One looked like he was missing an arm, and another was limping, leaning on the man next to him. Yesterday, he counted fifteen leaving. Today, he counted five.

A hand touch his back, in between his shoulder blades. He looked to see Kenma staring up at him.

“You’re not joining the scouters.”

Kenma frowned at his words. “It would be the best option for us, if we’re going to look for our friends and family.”

“They might all ready be here, for all we know. And if they aren’t then they will be soon. Or they’re already dead and we can’t help them.”

Kenma looked away and Kuroo turned to fully face him, bringing his hand up to cup his cheek, tilting Kenma’s head back so he could see his face.

“Kenma, why do you want to be a scouter so bad? What’s going on with you?”

He sighed and leaned his forehead against Kuroo’s chest.“Kuro, let’s take a walk after practice.”

 

 

 

The sun was setting and the light pink hues danced along the corners of the sky. He was laying in the grass with Kenma, behind a maintenance shed. The barricade was a little ways away and Kuroo could see buildings peek over on the other side.

He wondered if there were survivors hiding in there, or if it was completely deserted. Would the silence be suffocating? The paranoia of imminent death overwhelming? Or would he find it refreshing to make his own choices?

He knew the soldiers in the city were dwindling. He could tell by the tense looks on the guard’s faces. They sent out some of the older people being trained, even though they weren’t ready.

Kuroo knew they were going to die. There was no way to survive in a war you didn’t know how to fight.

“Kuro, I need to show you something but I don’t want you to be mad.”

He scoffed, “As if I could ever be mad at you, Kitten.”

“Kuro, I’m serious.”

He sat up and turned towards Kenma, who was laying flat on his back, hands playing with the bottom of his hoodie.

“Okay. I won’t be mad, I promise.”

Kenma sat up and took off his hoodie. The shirt that was below followed, and he stood so he could slide the skirt down his hips. The boxers underneath pooled at his feet, and then he was standing naked in before Kuroo, who was trying really hard to keep his eyes on Kenma’s face.

“Um, not that I’m not happy with the fact that you’re naked in front of me… but why are you naked in front of me?”

Kenma looked at him without answering. His eyes flitted to the side and Kuroo saw his hands clench into fists.

Kenma’s back curled downwards and his head went to the floor as he dropped to his hands and knees. He heard the tear of Kenma’s skin, as his spine broke through his back. Blood stared to flow as the bones in Kenma’s body reshaped themselves and the skin around them tore and regrew. It was horrifying to watch, but not even ten seconds had passed before Kenma was gone and a small lion was standing in his place.

The lion laid on the grass and stared up at Kuroo. He guessed it was trying to make him less scared by being as low as possible.

He swallowed and tried to remain completely calm. “When I called you Kitten… I didn’t think you were actually a cat.”

 

 

 

Kenma’s gold eyes stared at him from across the room. They were back in the dorm and had just finished showering.

They hadn’t spoken to each other since Kenma shifted back to human. He was only a lion for about minute or so when they heard footsteps. Kuroo went to distract whoever was coming while Kenma changed back.

He appeared a minute later in his clothes, sweat dripping down his forehead. They made their way back to the room to rinse off, and now here they were. Kuroo knew Kenma wouldn’t start the conversation, so he tried to plan his words carefully, making sure not to frighten him.

“Kenma. What the fuck.”

_Not exactly how I wanted to say that, but it works._

“I’m a shifter.”

“Yeah, I know. What I want to know is how. I made sure nothing attacked you. And why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Tetsurou, I’m a born shifter.” His face didn’t change as he said this, but Kuroo noticed his shoulders stiffen.

“Wait. What? What the fuck Kenma, I’ve known you for fifteen years! How have I never… Why didn’t you…?”

Kenma’s eyes turned away from his face. “When we’re young we are taught never to tell the humans what we are. My parents encouraged us to befriend you though… to learn your habits, but I don’t think they expected me to be so attached to you.” Kenma looked up at him through his hair. “I wanted to tell you, Kuro. It’s hard though, if you knew… it would have been really bad. The clan would have gotten involved. My parents love you, but their loyalty is to the Genus Panthera.”

“Clan? Wait, wait, hold up.” Kuroo stood and started pacing the room. It was so small, he only walked seven paces before he had to turn around. “Kenma, did you know about the attack?”

His eyes shifted to the side again and Kuroo felt sick. There was no way. Kuroo had known Kenma their entire lives. He was weird, but sweet. Kuroo never would have imagined he would be capable of mass murder.

He knelt before him, where he was sitting on the bed. Kuroo brought his hand up to cup Kenma’s cheek.

“Kenma, answer me. Were you apart of the attack?”

“No.”

Kuroo let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Well, I guess, not really.”

His eyes narrowed, “What do you mean?”

Kenma shifted on the bed. “This attack has been planned for fifty-three years Kuro. It was put into motion long before our parents were even born. I was never told exactly what was going to happen, just that the shifters were going to make themselves known and that people may get hurt. My parents know how I feel about you, so they told me that I could turn you… when the attack happened. But I couldn’t. I was _supposed_ to shift that day, but-“

“What the fuck, Kenma!” He stood and stepped away from him. “Yeah, you didn’t know that thousands, maybe millions, of people were going to die, but you knew that something big was happening that day and there was a chance that people could die. People _did_ die that day Kenma! Daichi and Tanaka _died._ And who knows, maybe our whole fucking team is dead. Maybe my parents are…” Bile rose in his throat and Kenma looked as sick as he felt.

“I know that Kuro!” He stood and Kuroo saw the tears in his eyes before he covered his face with his hand. “You don’t understand. Shifters are everywhere. They’re hiding in plain sight and no one even knows. _I_ don’t even know who is and who isn’t. They’ve been having us infiltrate human cities for decades. If I had showed you what I was and tried to warn everyone, then there was a chance you could’ve died. We can mask our scents. If someone on the team was a shifter and they found out I betrayed the clans, they would kill you as my punishment.”

Kuroo shook his head, slowly backing away from Kenma. “I need space from you. I can’t look at you right now.”

He left the room, ignoring the whimpering sounds that left Kenma’s mouth. He made his way over to Bokuto’s room and knocked on the door.

He wondered if Kenma was going to stay at the school, now that he knew the truth. He shouldn’t care. He should stay away from Kenma from now on, but he knew he wouldn’t. Despite everything, he still loved him. He was still Kuroo’s best friend.

No one answered the door, and Kuroo was secretly grateful. It forced him to go back to his own room. He needed to talk this through with Kenma some more. He shouldn’t have left like that. Maybe they could sleep and talk in the morning. 

Kuroo opened the door and felt a gust of air blow against him, coming from the opened window across the room. 

Kenma was gone.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Kenma was running as fast as he could, which was admittedly, not very fast. He was pretty lazy, and tended to avoid running laps with the rest of the team. This meant that he lasted about two minutes before his lungs burned and his side cramped up. He slowedhis pace and turned to see how far he got.

After jumping out the window, he made it approximately… a quarter of a mile. _Pathetic._

He was still on the school grounds, and wasn’t sure if he should find somewhere else to stay for the night or leave the city altogether.

Kenma had panicked when Kuroo left.

Kuroo was the only person in his life who he loved more than himself. If he stopped speaking to him…

Kenma shook his head. Kuroo would forgive him. He had to. Kenma would get on his knees and beg. He would-

“Kenma?”

He turned and saw a figure in the buildings shadow. When the figure shifted, he saw the orange hair.

“Ah, Shouyou. What are you doing out here?”

“I saw you running from my dorm window… Are you okay? Why are you here?”

“I had a fight with Kuroo…”

Hinata tilted his head, “Want to stay with me and Kageyama?”

He nodded and Hinata led him back to his room. It was only a few doors down from his and Kuroo’s, and it took them about six minuets to get there. When they stepped into the room, Kenma saw Kageyama, passed out on one of the beds.

“You can take that bed, I’ll sleep with Kageyama.”

Kenma made his way over to the empty bed without answering. He got under the covers and watched as Hinata spent two minutes trying to push the taller man towards the wall. When he finally got him to scoot over, he climbed in and curled his body around Kageyama’s.

Kenma rolled over. Seeing that made him think of Kuroo, and how he usually held him when they were in new places.

As a shifter, his senses were heightened. When they were both around the age of fourteen, he started to smell the lust on Kuroo whenever he was near. It was always strong when they were standing close to each other, or laying in bed.

Kenma loved that scent. It smelled like warm apple pie on a cold day.

It was intoxicating and he always had a hard time resisting the urge to reciprocate Kuroo’s feelings. It never felt right to him, though. Not when Kuroo didn’t know the truth about what he was.

He thought back to their conversation and felt tears gather in his eyes. He hated crying, but right now he couldn’t help it. He didn’t know what to do, because Kuroo was right. He was an awful person for not trying to warn everyone that something might happened. Maybe if he got practice canceled, everyone would have gone home and they would have been evacuated. No one would have died, and Kuroo wouldn’t look at him like he was a monster.

But he didn’t say anything. Because he was terrified. He kept imagining someone from the other teams calling Kenma a traitor to the clan and shifting. Killing Kuroo as revenge and then leaving him alive to deal with his death. That was his worst fear.

Kuroo was his everything. He was his best friend; his family. His earliest memory is of Kuroo, and he always knew that wherever Kuroo went, he would follow. He would do anything for him.

The tears fell faster and he heard shifting on the other bed. He turned back around to see Kageyama pulling a sleeping Hinata to his chest.

Kenma was on his feet and out the door before his brain processed that he was moving. He went to his and Kuroo’s room and gently knocked on the door. He put his ear against it to listen, and heard the soft thud of footsteps approach.

He took a deep breath, and when the door opened, he dropped to his knees and bowed with his forehead against the floor.

“Tetsurou, I am so sorry. I know I don’t deserve it, but please forgive me. I’ll do anything, I… I can’t live without you.”

Kuroo was silent and Kenma felt another tear fall from his eyes. Then Kuroo’s hands were on his arms, grabbing them and pulling him up to his feet. Kuroo didn’t say a word, just led him into the room and to his bed. He looked over and saw that Kuroo’s eyes were red and puffy. He had been crying too.

This made Kenma feel worse, but Kuroo nudged him before he could say anything else. He got into the bed and turned away, facing the wall. He felt Kuroo slide in behind him, and then his arm came around Kenma’s waist, pulling him against his chest.

His body relaxed as he breathed in the scent of Kuroo, and he felt the arm around his waist tighten.

 

 

 

The window was still open, so when the sun broke, early in the morning, the rays of light woke Kenma up. He tried to get out of bed to close the screen and blinds, but a heavy arm held him down. He turned around to face Kuroo, and saw that he was already awake.

He noticed the bags underneath Kuroo’s eyes. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“I woke up a few minutes before you did.”

He shifted again and Kuroo raised his arm high enough for him to sit up. Instead of getting up to block the light coming into the room, like Kuroo thought he was doing, Kenma swung a leg over his hips, straddling him.

Kuroo’s hands flew to his hips. “Kitten, what are you doing?”

Instead of answering, he leaned down to gently kiss him. Kuroo didn’t hesitate in responding. He brought one of his hands up to tangle in Kenma’s hair and both of Kenma’s hands smoothed up his chest to rest on either side of his neck.

He pulled back a little to look him in the eye.

“Tetsu, please don’t leave me. I’m sorry, about everything and… and I love you. So much.”

He saw Kuroo’s eyes widen, and then the hand in Kenma’s hair pushed his head back down. Kuroo’s tongue pressed against his lips and he let them part. The hand that was in his hair detangled itself and grabbed the bottom of his shirt. He separated himself long enough for Kuroo to yank his shirt off.

He got off Kuroo and stood to shimmy himself out of his skirt and underwear. When he was fully naked, Kuroo leaned up on an elbow and reached for him with his other hand.

He grabbed it and went to kneel over him again, a leg on either side of Kuroo’s hips.

He leaned down and kissed Kuroo, pushing his tongue past his lips and licked the back of his teeth. Kuroo pulled away to spit into his palm and then brought his lips back to Kenma.

Kuroo’s tongue entered his mouth as his wet hand stroked Kenma. Slow at first and then quickening the pace when he started jerking his hips.

He broke the kiss and panted while Kuroo licked his way down Kenma’s neck. He moaned as Kuroo’s thumb brushed over the head of his dick and his other hand went to Kenma’s balls, cupping them. He rested his hands on either side of Kuroo’s head, breathing hard.

All these sensations were new to him and he felt heat start at the bottom of his spine and work its way up his back. Sweat dripped down his forehead and his thighs trembled. He gasped out Kuroo’s name as he came over his hand and chest.

He fell forward and laid against him, not caring about the stickiness between them.

“Kitten,” He felt Kuroo press a kiss to the top of his head, “I love you too.”

They laid there, pressed against each other for about five minutes, before he put his hands on Kuroo’s chest, pushing himself up.

“We should go to the showers, Kuro. This is pretty gross…”

Kuroo nodded, but didn’t say anything and his stomach felt uneasy. They haven’t talked about anything from the night before, and he didn’t want to be the one to bring it up. He also didn’t want to sit in uncomfortable silence, with neither one of them wanting to be the ones to say something first.

He moved off Kuroo and walked over to where his bath towel was hanging. He heard Kuroo behind him, and felt his presence as he walked out the door, towards the communal bath area. It wasn’t far, and it was still early so no one was awake.

The smell hit Kenma right before he opened the door to the washroom. He stopped and Kuroo touched his elbow.

“What’s wrong, Kitten?”

The smell of lust washed over him again and he realized that Kuroo never came.

He ignored the question and walked into the bathroom. Kuroo’s hand dropped and he followed to stand in the stall next to Kenma’s.

He could tell this school was designed for the rich by the way the bathroom was set up. Everything was individualized, with each shower having its own stall.

He heard the running water and turned his on as well, washing his body quickly before turning the water back off. He stepped out of his stall and grabbed the handle of Kuroo’s.

Kuroo didn’t hear him open the door and step inside. He was facing away, humming to himself. The showers were about the size of a small dressing room, so all he had to do was take a step forward and his chest was almost touching Kuroo’s back. He ran his fingertips down Kuroo’s spine and the other man spun around quickly.

“Kenma! Shit, you scared me. What are you doing?”

He looked behind Kuroo and saw the small wooden bench attached to the wall, under the shower head. He pressed his hands against Kuroo’s chest and pushed him back. The back of Kuroo’s legs hit the bench and he sat down. His hands grabbed the edges of the wood to steady himself.

“Kenma, what the fuck-“ He choked on his words as Kenma got down on his knees before him, putting his hands on Kuroo’s thighs to spread his legs so he could move in between them.

He glanced up at Kuroo and saw his face flush a deep red. He was breathing deeply and Kenma leaned forward to lick him from base to head, keeping his eyes on Kuroo’s face.

He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. “Fuck, Kenma.”

“Is this okay?” Kenma pulled back slightly, and Kuroo’s hands immediately tangled themselves in the hair at the back of Kenma’s head.

“This is always okay. Fuck. Please don’t stop.”

He went back and took him in his mouth, moving a hand from his thigh to grab the base of his dick. He felt the fingers in his hair tighten and dig into his scalp.

Kuroo started to moan as Kenma bobbed his head faster. “Shit… damn… I’m gonna… fuck…”

He knew Kuroo was close by the way his inner thigh trembled under one of his hands, so he took him in as much as he could and swallowed. Kuroo yelled and came in his mouth. He glanced up and saw Kuroo staring at him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

He licked his lips. “That was faster than I thought it was going to take.”

Kuroo sputtered at his words and his ears got red. “Kenma! You know I’ve never… you also came really fast earlier! It’s not just me!”

He laughed at the indignation on Kuroo’s face and stood, bending over to kiss the corner of his mouth. “It’s okay, the tile wasn’t that comfortable.”

“ _Kenma_. I can’t believe you just did that. What if someone came in?!”

Kuroo leaned his forehead against his stomach, and Kenma ran his hands through Kuroo’s hair. “It’s too early for anyone to be up.”

He sighed and walked out, back to his original stall so he could towel off and change back into clothes. He heard the rustle of cloth and met a fully clothed Kuroo when he walked out. The tips of his ears were still bright red, but he reached out to grab Kenma’s hand, holding it as they walked to their room.

“Kozume?”

He jumped and looked up to see Akaashi leaning halfway out of his room.

“Can we have a word?”

He tensed and wondered if Kuroo told Bokuto about him when he jumped out the window earlier. Looking up, though, he saw that Kuroo’s eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion.

“Sure.”

They followed Akaashi into his room and when he shut the door, he came to stand in front of them. Bokuto was sitting on one of the beds, looking at his hands. He looked into Akaashi’s eyes, and saw anger in them.

“Kozume. From the look on your face, it seems you know what we wish to speak with you about.”

_Crap._


	5. Chapter 5

Iwaizumi laid completely still on his bed, staring at Oikawa, who was also not moving on the bed across from his. They stared at each other until they heard the door to the room next to theirs open and close. The echo of footsteps sounded down the hall, and Oikawa was the first to break the silence.

“Iwa-chan. We are surrounded by sex fiends!”

“Tooru…”

“It’s true! First we go to see Akaashi and find Bokuto naked in his bed, and now we just had to listen to that tiny setter moan for five minutes! Also, like five minutes?! What the heck, I feel bad if that’s how long it lasts.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Do you wish we had listened to that longer, Trashykawa?”

“No, you big gorilla! I’m just saying that _I_ make sure all my partners are well satisfied for much longer than a mere five - hey where are you going?”

Iwaizumi stood and started putting not he training clothes he snagged from a supply run. “Your voice is annoying, I’m leaving.”

“What? Are you sad because you’re going to die a virg-“

The door slammed shut and Iwaizumi shook his head, walking down the hall to the training room.

 

                                                                                         _______________

 

Kuroo moved to stand in between Akaashi and Kenma. “I don’t know what’s going on-“

“He’s a shifter, Kuroo!” Bokuto stood as he cut him off. He walked a couple steps towards them and Kuroo stretched his hand behind him, pushing Kenma back a step.

“What are you guys talking about?”

No one responded to him. Akaashi kept his eyes on Kenma, who was standing behind him and Bokuto walked up to stand beside Akaashi.

“Kuro, they probably know because I haven’t been masking my scent.”

“What?” _Scent?_

“Well, you know. Shifters have strong noses. We can smell all kinds of things. Usually if you want to hide yourself from another shifter, then you wear cologne or something similar to hide your base smell. I don’t have anything here, so I’m assuming Bokuto smelled me.” Kenma turned to face the two staring at them. “Right?”

Bokuto nodded slowly and Akaashi narrowed his eyes. Kuroo felt tense and all kind of scenarios kept running through his head. He hasn’t even spoken with Kenma yet about their argument and now they were about to be interrogated by their friends.

Would Akaashi tell the guard? Probably not… Kuroo knows about Bokuto, and even though he would never turn in his friend, that’s still leverage he could use. He felt a small hand make its away into his.

“Can we all sit down… and talk?” Kenma’s voice was strong, and didn’t hold any of the nervousness that Kuroo was feeling.

Bokuto nodded and pulled the back of Akaashi’s shirt, getting him to walk back to sit on the bed furthest from them.

Kuroo sat on the edge of the bed on the opposite side of the room and Kenma followed, curling himself against his side.

“Kozume… if you were attacked like Bokuto-san, then you would have told us when you saw the bite mark on his arm. This leads me to believe that you were not turned, but were born like this.”

“Correct.”

“Why?!” Bokuto jumped up and Akaashi grabbed his hand, yanking him back down to the bed. “Why would you do that to us? I thought we were friends?!”

Kenma frowned. “You are! I didn’t know the details of what would happen and I don’t agree with this… I know that’s not an excuse and I know what you guys are thinking about me… but the truth is that if anyone found out I opposed this or tried to stop it, they would have retaliated against my family. In clans, punishment is carried out against the people around the one at fault. They would have come after Kuro. I couldn’t… I can’t…” His shoulders started to shake and Kuroo reached forward to run his hand down Kenma’s back.

Akaashi’s voice was quiet as he spoke. “You’re saying you kept quiet to save Kuroo-san?”

Kenma nodded. “I know that’s not okay, and I’m not asking for forgiveness. But what’s done is done and I don’t regret trying to keep him safe.”

“Kitten-“

“I understand.” They all looked at Akasahi, who was staring at Bokuto. “Who knows what would have happened if you had tried to stop this. Most likely no one would have believed you. You’re only seventeen, and even though you’re a shifter, you’re not a soldier.” He turned his head to look back at Kenma, “ I forgive you for being scared, Kozume. What I want to know now is are you going to fight against us?”

“I’m going wherever Kuro goes.”

Akaashi nodded. “Can you… teach Bokuto?”

“Teach?”

“About being a shifter?”

Kenma nodded slowly. “Yes, although it’s kind of basic…he needs his first shift soon or he’ll become volatile.”

“He already did. I assumed Kuroo told you?”

Kuroo looked sheepishly at him. “Ah, sorry Kitten. I suffered temporary amnesia after you twisted my nipple off.”

Kenma rolled his eyes. “Okay, what I can do then is teach him how to hide among humans.”

Akaashi stood, “That would be appreciated. After training practice would be good.”

Kenma nodded and they were ushered out the door.

The walk back to their room was silent, and when they stepped inside Kuroo leaned his forehead against the closed door.

“That went better than I thought it would… I expected them to yell or maybe attack me.” Kenma’s voice was close, and Kuroo knew he was standing right behind him.

He stayed, with his head against the wood as he spoke. “They’re right you know. I know we didn’t get a chance to talk about our fight and… and I’m sorry I blew up like that-“

“You don’t have to apologize Kuro. You have every right to be mad at me.”

Kuroo turned and grabbed Kenma, pulling him into a hug. He leaned down and put his nose in Kenma’s hair, breathing deep.

“They’re right. Akaashi is right. You are only a teenager. There’s not much you can do about a fucking army attacking our cities. I’m sorry I left you when I was angry… I promise to never do that again, I’ll always stay and talk it out with you.”

He felt Kenma’s arms squeeze him tighter and was pleased that after all this time of waiting for Kenma, he could now say the words he whispers in his mind every time he sees him.

“I love you.”

 

 

 

The intercom system in their room woke them up the next morning. Kenma was laying half on top of him, and Kuroo’s hand was tangled in his blonde hair. When he first heard the noise, he sat straight up, dislodging Kenma from his chest. He wasn’t even aware that the rooms had speakers, but after the voice came back on, he found it in the corner, next to the door.

“All members of rooms 623 to 643, please get dressed and meet in training room B. “

The message replayed itself three more times, but Kuroo stayed where he was. His heart was pounding so loud, he thought it would burst out of his chest. Kenma sat up next to him, rubbing his eyes.

“What’s going on? The sun’s barely risen…”

His voice faded as he saw the stricken look on Kuroo’s face. “Tetsurou, what’s wrong?”

“This is it.”

“What?” Kenma’s brows scrunched together.

He turned to him and brought his hands up to cradle his cheeks. Kenma leaned into the touch, but still looked confused.

“Kenma. This is it. Every day, more and more soldiers and police are dying beyond the safe zone. They took out the older men and women yesterday to have them fight and they probably died. We’re next. They’re going to make us go out there and fight…” His breathing became erratic and Kenma leaned forward, wrapping his hands around Kuroo’s wrists to keep them on his face. He pressed his lips softly against Kuroo’s, and after a few seconds he deepened it. Kuroo’s tongue met his and he felt the tension release the longer they stayed pressed together. After a few minutes, Kenma leaned back.

“It’s okay Tetsurou. We’ll stick together and keep Bokuto and Akaashi with us. With Bokuto and I, you guys should be safe. I’ll keep you safe.”

Kuroo nodded, paused, and then shook his head. “Kitten, it’s not just me. We have Oikawa and Iwaizumi next door. You know Oikawa can’t throw a punch to save his life. And Kageyama and shorty across the hall. They’re so young… they won’t last out there. No one here has even shot their intended target in practice-“

“Tetsurou, calm down… Why don’t we see what they’re going to say first. This might just be some kind of drill. Take deep breaths.” He copied Kenma’s long inhale, and they exhaled together.

After a minute, he could think clearly again. He nodded to Kenma and they quickly got dressed to meet the others. He saw Oikawa walk out of his room alone.

“Where’s your boyfriend?” He smirked at him, and Oikawa froze, slowly turning his head to stare, his gaze lingering on Kuroo before moving to Kenma.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the two loudest moaners on the planet. You made my precious Iwa-chan blush like the virgin he is, and he left me. I’m very upset about that, you know. I probably could’ve gotten Iwa-chan to rub my back for awhile. But alas, you two horny teenagers ignored the thin walls that separated us-“

“Okay, enough!” Kuroo choked out the words, face flushing. He looked down at kenma who was staring straight ahead. He had kept an indifferent look on his face, but his ears were bright red.

Oikawa laughed and wiggled his fingers at them.

“Hope you two love birds had fun while you can. Since we’ll probably be sent off to die today.” He skipped away and Kuroo decided that Oikawa was his least favorite person here.

“I dislike him. Immensely.” Kenma didn’t look at him as he spoke, he just started walked forward. Kuroo agreed with his sentiment and followed him down the hall. 

 

 

 

“All of you here will be participating in patrols, starting tonight. You will go in pairs and will shadow a guard as you do. They will show you what to look out for when you are scouting. Our numbers have dwindled and unfortunately, that means you will be sent out sooner than expected. However, we won’t send you out right away. The younger ones here will go to a different area that is more secure, while those who are older will go to the southern unit, where we have been having trouble.”

Kuroo drowned the mans voice out. He knew what he meant by ‘older’. The oldest one in their group was twenty-two, and there were only forty of them, so there wasn’t a lot of older kids to choose from.

Kuroo knew that he would be sent out. He knew Bokuto, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa would all get sent to the southern region with him. He looked at Kenma and wondered where he would go. There were a lot of fifteen and sixteen year olds in their group. Maybe they would stop at eighteen and Kenma and Akaashi could go north.

Kuroo snapped back to attention when he heard names being called. He saw Hinata join Kageyama, Yamaguchi, and Yachi, where they were gathered with five other students across the room. They were escorted out, and Kuroo took that to mean the ones left behind were being sent to scout the southern part of Sendai. He looked down at Kenma and felt his heart clench tight.

“Okay, patrols will start immediately. Please go into the weapons room where you will be assigned to a guard.”

No one talked as they filed out of the room. The air was heavy and everyone seemed to be lost in their thoughts.

Kuroo breathed deep and reached out to hold Kenma’s hand as they lagged behind.

He wondered if later on, he would be happy he lasted this long, or if he would wish to have died the first day.

Would he want to keep living, if he found out his parents were dead? His sisters and friends back in Tokyo? If Bokuto and Akaashi were killed on a patrol and he was the only one left, would he want to survive this?

Kenma’s fingers tightened around his and he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

As long as Kenma was there, he wanted to keep fighting. Maybe Kenma was right and they would find their parents and teammates while on scouting missions. Maybe everything was going to be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

 

“Hinata, shut up!” Kageyama turned sharply as he shouted, but Hinata’s surprised expression made him take a step back. He looked away and tried to contain his temper. It wasn’t Hinata’s fault that he was in a bad mood. But he was anxious about their situation and the incessant yapping in his ear was driving him crazy.

Hinata stayed quiet and Kageyama took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He looked back at Hinata, noting the wetness to his eyes.

“Hinata, don’t cry, I didn’t mean-“

“I’m not crying, baka!” He turned his face and clenched his hands into tight fists at his side.

Kageyama stepped closer and grabbed his shoulders. “I didn’t mean to yell at you. I’m stressed, as I’m sure everyone else is too, and I think this conversation is useless.”

Hinata’s eyes widened. “Useless?! What the hell.”

He felt his lips turn down. “If something happens, it will be easier for us to not discuss this topic further.”

Hinata huffed and grabbed his hand, yanking him towards a maintenance shed twenty feet away.

“What the hell are you doing, dumbass? We’re supposed to be on patrol!”

Hinata ignored him and only let go to open the shed door, and then he was pushing Kageyama inside. He shut the door behind him and they were engulfed in complete darkness.

Kageyama rolled his eyes, knowing Hinata couldn’t see him. “Great going, idiot. Now we can’t see each other.”

“I don’t need to see you to tell you you’re being stupid.” Hinata’s voice sounded closer and Kageyama stiffened.

“Excuse me?! _I’m_ being stupid? What the…” His voice trailed off as he felt a hand run up his chest. “Hinata?”

The hand continued up and around to grab the back of his head. “I want to continue our conversation, Tobio. You shouldn’t run away just because you’re scared.”

The hand at the back of his head tugged him and down and he felt Hinata’s lips land on his upper cheek.

“Shit, where’s your mouth.” Hinata sounded annoyed and Kageyama couldn’t help but laugh.

He felt another hand come up and poked at his face until the fingers found his mouth. They left, but Hinata’s lips replaced them almost immediately after.

The kiss was brief and when he pulled back he leaned his forehead against Hinata’s.

“This is a bad idea…” He closed his eyes and tried to remember all the reasons he shouldn’t be with Hinata.

“Tobio, if you die tomorrow, do you want to die regretting the fact that you didn’t kiss me and tell me how you feel, or die knowing that you got to be with me? Which will make you die happy?”

Kageyama snorted, “Personally, I’d rather not die at all… but if I need to make a decision…” He tilted his head back down and tried to aim for where he thought Hinata’s mouth was. He got the corner of his lips, which was close enough.

Hinata sighed, “let’s finish the patrol and when Noya and Yamaguchi come to relieve us, we should go back to the dorms and talk about… this.”

Kageyama nodded. He knew it was stupid to be caught up in relationships during times like this, but Hinata was right. If he was going to die, he wasn’t going to have any regrets.

 

                                                                                      ___________

 

The sun was setting, which meant that Kuroo and Kenma’s patrol would be ending soon. It was their third day doing these walks around the perimeter and so far nothing has happened. Yesterday, a distress call was received on the radio and a scouting unit was sent out.

They never returned.

Now they were doing these walks by themselves while the remaining guards stood at all the openings leading into the city.

They strayed close to the forest that was on the edge of the school’s property, and Kuroo snagged Kenma’s hand, yanking him towards the trees. Kenma complained, but got quiet when Kuroo pushed him against a thick trunk.

He leaned down, and Kenma tilted his face up, rising on his toes to meet him halfway for the kiss. Kuroo slid his hands down Kenma’s back, grabbing his butt before cupping his hands underneath and lifting him.

Kenma gasped out as he wrapped his legs around Kuroo to steady himself. “Kuro! Stop, what if someone comes by?”

He leaned forward to press kisses along Kenma’s neck. “No one is coming. We’re the only ones on patrol this far south. C’mon Kenma, aren’t you bored of walking the same path all day?”

He sucked at the curve where Kenma’s neck and shoulder met and the sounds coming out of his mouth got him hard. He was thankful now that Bokuto took him aside yesterday and gave him a bottle of lube.

 

_“Bo, where the fuck..”_

_Bokuto laughed, “When Hayashi came to see us yesterday before being sent out north he dropped off a crap ton of lube and condoms he found in a store on a run. He said with how gross we were around other people, he can only assume what we’re doing now that we have our own rooms.” Bokuto smirked and pressed a bottle into his hand. “Anyways, this ones for you and Kenma. You know our ears are pretty good, and the other morning I heard you-“_

_“Ah, thanks Bo! No need to explain. Please don’t ever bring this up again. Ever. Again.”_

_Bokuto laughed again and Kuroo couldn’t look Akaashi in the eyes for the rest of the day._

 

“Hey Kitten, you know… I have the lube Bo gave us in my pocket, and him and Akaashi aren’t supposed to come relieve us for another hour…” He smiled against Kenma’s neck and felt his pulse quicken.

“Tetsu. I know for a fact you didn’t just suggest we lose our virginities against a tree.”

Kuroo pulled back and laughed at the vexation on Kenma’s face. “Ah, a man can dream I guess.”

Kenma rolled his eyes and dropped his legs from around his waist. Kuroo set him down and they slowly made their way back onto the path that circled the school.

He kept Kenma’s hand in his and he lazily swung their linked fingers in between them. At one point he started singing a tune he knew Kenma hated and cursed when he felt a claw stab into his palm.

It was nearing the end of their shift and they circled back to the meeting point where Akaashi and Bokuto would take over for the next four hours.

When they got close he noticed movement next to one of the trees further down. He squinted his eyes and saw two figures dart behind the trunks.

He led them closer to the tree line and called out, “Yo, Akaashi-“

“Yes?” The voice came from behind them and Kuroo yelped before turning around.

He stared, wide-eyed at Akaashi and Bokuto, who were walking up to them from the direction of the school.

“Wait,” he said, “Who was…”

He looked down at Kenma, who had his top lip curled back and was glaring at the tree line. A cold feeling formed in his gut and he grabbed the hunting knife he was given. Guns were saved for scouting units, so all they were left with were blades, which Kuroo knew would be useless in a fight against a shifter.

He crept forward and Kenma yanked on his hand. “Kuro, let me go first.”

“No.” He glared down at Kenma, but got distracted when Bokuto moved past them. Akaashi moved closer and touched Kenma’s shoulder.

“Bokuto-san says the scent is familiar to him.”

Kuroo blinked at Akaashi before focusing his gaze on Bokuto’s back.

Kenma left his side to follow and Kuroo hurried after them with Akaashi close behind.

There was some rustling when they got closer, but as soon as they reached the first tree, the sound stopped and a low growl reached their ears.

Kenma bared his teeth again and Akaashi took out the knife he had strapped to his thigh.

They waited as the growling subsided and a body stepped into view. Their right side was still behind the trunk of a thinner tree, but the left side of his body and face were completely visible to them.

Akaashi gasped and Kuroo scrunched his eyebrows low. “Hey, Akaashi… I thought you said he was dead…?”

Bokuto stepped forward but Suga held a hand out as another growl echoed around them. “Hi guys, um… long time no see. Would you mind… could you step back a little?”

He looked over to see Akaashi looking as confused as he felt, but they all collectively took a few steps back.

Suga looked to his right and spoke in tones too low for him to hear, but Kenma stiffened. Suga took a step further away from the tree and his right hand pulled a man into their line of vision.

He sucked in a breath as he stared at the white scars that ran across the man’s neck, most likely from the wolf that tore out his throat that first day. He dragged his eyes up to look at Daichi’s face, but he looked… different.

“What’s going on? How are you guys… and why is he…” Kuroo couldn’t complete his thoughts since they were racing through his mind too fast for him to translate into words.

Daichi growled again and Suga’s lips pinched. “The wolf that attacked Daichi… it didn’t claw deep enough I guess. He survived, but he… he doesn’t remember anything. He didn’t even know his name until I found him when I separated from Akaashi and Bokuto.”

He blinked and started to take a step closer, but hesitated when Daichi’s back curled upward and his eyes turned slightly red.

Kuroo thought he was a thousand times scarier than Kenma and Bokuto and took a step back instead, dragging Kenma along with him.

“So,” he said, keeping his eyes on Daichi’s movements, “He has no memory of his life… but why is he so aggressive? He was always calm before…”

“It’s probably because of the shifter DNA.” He looked at Kenma, who had his head tilted slightly. “A shifter turning feral is rare, but it does happen and when it occurs… the host goes crazy. He’s not safe or stable.”

Suga sucked in a breath. “He’s fine. I’m helping him.”

Kenma stepped forward, ignoring the sounds coming form Daichi. “Suga-“

“No!” Suga frowned and stepped back, yanking on Daichi’s hand to get him away from Kenma. “I don’t wan’t to hear it. Daichi will be fine, I promise. I just… we need food and clothes. Please help us and we’ll leave.”

“We don’t want you to leave Suga.” Akaashi was twisting his hands together and he bit his lip. “I’m happy you’re alive. I wish… I wish you could’ve come here sooner. Please, let us help you. Bokuto became infected as well, maybe him and Daichi can help each other.”

Suga looked weary and Kenma spoke again. “Listen, why don’t we sneak you guys in tonight and get you some supplies and I’ll see if I can do anything to help with Daichi’s… problem.”

Suga relaxed a little and leaned close to whisper in Daichi’s ear.

Kuroo looked down at Kenma. “Kitten, what are you thinking right now?”

Kenma sighed. “We can’t let him leave Tetsurou. The last known feral shifter took out almost an entire pack before they were put down. I need to monitor him.”

He reached out to grab his hand and Kenma squeezed his fingers. “It’s going to be okay, I promise. Maybe we should try triggering his memories. That might help.”

Kenma gave him an unsteady smile and he pulled him close. He looked over at Akaashi and Bokuto who were still staring at Suga.

They could do this.

Kuroo looked up at the darkening sky as he thought about their situation. If they helped Daichi become stable, they would have three shifters in their group. The chances of them surviving would increase greatly if they stayed together and they could even go out and search for their families.

Kuroo smiled. Yes, they could do this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys couldn't guess, the next part will be about Daichi and Suga ❤︎  
> xoxo


End file.
